The Spies that Loved Him
by QueenRiley
Summary: Chad gives Ryan a Very Special birthday present.  Warning: SLASH boyonboy making out, one bad word


It was certainly the strangest party Gabriella had ever been to. Sharpay was pouting at the simplicity of the party, yet it seemed far too extravagant for Gabriella's tastes. There were servants and foods she couldn't even begin to pronounce. There was dancing and music and a huge fireplace with a wood-burning fire roaring which served to drive away the chill in the early November night air, and she was suddenly grateful for the beauty of it. Mr. and Mrs. Evans had brought in specially made balloons decorated with the faces of both Ryan and Sharpay and, despite the small gathering of friends, they covered the ceiling and floated in small bunches, weighed down on every surface available. There was glitter everywhere, sparkling thanks to the fire. The cake was tiered three levels high and made to look like a stage, with the bottom layer being the stage itself and the second two tiers full of little icing-seats. There were tiny figures, custom made, to look like Ryan and Sharpay performing on the stage itself while faceless icing figures resided in every single little theater seat.

Despite all that, it was mostly just the Wildcats horsing around with Ryan and Sharpay. Nobody was dressed in their party finest, a fact about which Sharpay wouldn't seem to stop whining, and the music wasn't ballroom quality. Mostly they were dancing to recent Broadway musicals with a few pop chart toppers thrown in the mix for the "uncultured", as Sharpay had taken to calling them lately. Ryan and Sharpay had already torn through their presents and Ryan was now modeling his new black fedora with a red silk ribbon, gifted by Chad, and his red silk shirt, gifted by Troy, all while thanking Kelsi and Zeke profusely for their gifts of musical cast recordings. She winked at him knowingly. Neither Chad nor Troy had picked out those gifts and she and Ryan knew it.

Troy pulled her up to dance with him and they got lost in each other for awhile. When she got too hot and tired to continue, she collapsed and looked for Ryan. She searched the faces in the small crowd and just couldn't find him. He wasn't in the room and she was worried.

"Troy, where's Ryan?" she asked. He shrugged and handed over the cup of some kind of fruity drink he'd brought for her.

"Chad dragged him off towards the kitchen awhile ago," Martha supplied, answering as she walked by. She whispered something to Kelsi and they giggled knowingly. Now Gabriella was worried. What in the world would Chad want with Ryan, and why would they have been gone so long?

"I'm going to go find them. Ryan's missing his own birthday party!"

"Want me to come with you?" Troy asked, ready to follow her. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I'll be right back." She leaned in to kiss him and then pranced off to find her birthday boy. Martha had said they went to the kitchens, so that was the first place she looked. She found a chef, a baker, and a helping staff of four in the kitchens, but no Ryan and no Chad. They weren't in the back by the pool, nor were they in the front sitting room. She bumped into Mrs. Evans coming out of the library, which she'd found just as empty as the other places.

"Ducky and Chad are in the dance studio, if that's who you're looking for. Down this hall, very last door on the left. You might want to knock before going in," Mrs. Evans said, and winked at Gabriella. She'd barely had time to call out a thank you before the older woman sauntered off. Gabriella wasn't sure what was with all the winking lately, but it was starting to make her feel unsettled, as if everybody knew something she should know, but didn't. She followed the directions, marveling at the expanse of the Evans mansion, and found the room just where Mrs. Evans said she would. There was a little window in the door and she stood on tiptoes to see if the boys were inside.

What she saw made her gasp and stumble back a bit. They were kissing! Chad and Ryan were kissing! She couldn't believe her eyes. She had to collect herself and take a second look. She strained to see, but it was hard to do so when she was so much shorter than the window. Hoping they wouldn't hear, she eased the door open a crack and peaked inside. They weren't kissing anymore, but both were panting and she could just make out what they were saying in hushed voices.

"You're really ready for this?" Ryan asked.

"I gave you the jacket, didn't I? I want everybody to see you in it, to know about us. You and me. It'll be okay, you'll see. They'll accept us," Chad whispered, running his hands up and down the sleeves of the thick red jacket Ryan was wearing. Gabriella recognized it instantly. It was a letter jacket. No, it was Chad's letter jacket. They kissed again and she blushed. She shouldn't be witness to this, it was private, but yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. She'd never seen Chad so gentle with anybody before, nor had she ever seen Ryan so happy. He was practically glowing with excitement.

"Troy won't beat me up or anything will he? For stealing your manly virtue?" Ryan asked with a joking lilt in his voice.

"Nah, Gabi'll stop him. Besides, you didn't steal anything. I didn't have any virtue to start with," Chad said, with a low, deep chuckle. Ryan shoved his hat on top of the curly mop and they laughed.

"My evil plan has succeeded! You are finally mine and nobody else's!" Ryan cackled a mock evil laugh.

"No way, man! I'm nobody's bitch," Chad said and put the hat back on Ryan's head. Ryan adjusted it accordingly, angling it slightly to the left.

"I hope not. Last I knew you weren't female. Or is there something you need to tell me, dear?" Ryan asked, jumping out of reach just as Chad made a grab for him. They chased each other around the room for a minute before Ryan let Chad catch him, lifting him off the ground. He turned around, Chad's arms around his waist, and tangled his hands deep into Chad's curls. They began to kiss again. Gabriella closed the door quietly and smiled. This was a new development, but she was okay with it. Her Ryan was happy. He loved somebody and was loved in return. That's all that mattered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica Evans was trying very hard to stay out of the living room. Princess had begged her to not show her face during the, admittedly smaller than usual, party the twins were having. Ducky had seemed disappointed when she'd retired to the library, but she was pretty sure her little Ducky was the only newly turned 18-year-old boy who wanted his mother around all the time. He was her little gem and she cherished his love. Sharpay had become embarrassed by her the minute she turned ten, but Ryan? Ryan was not ashamed to love his mother.

Despite her promise, she couldn't help but peek in on the group every so often. They were good kids, but she was a mother and no fool. She knew what teenagers could get up to if left to their own devices too long. It was no coincidence she had a full kitchen staff on a constant stream in and out of the living room. So far they'd mostly just danced a little, eaten a lot, and opened presents. Kitten spent most of the time complaining, but it was mostly for show. She knew her girl well enough to tell she was secretly enjoying herself; Sharpay was just too stubborn to admit it. Ducky was openly elated at everything and she loved his childlike exuberance.

She was just getting into the new labor reports for the country club staff when she heard voices in the hall. There was giggling and shushing and that could be no good. She rose and stood in the shadows to see what was going on. Chad and Ryan were in the foyer. Chad held up a finger for Ryan to wait there and disappeared. She heard the front door open and close and watched as Ryan fiddled with his new hat. He waited. The door opened again and Chad came into view with a box wrapped in blue paper with a silver ribbon.

"What is this?" Ryan asked. Chad thrust it towards him.

"Your real present."

"But you already gave me a present! I love the fedora." Ryan reached up to finger his hat.

"Yeah, but Gabi picked that out. This is something I want to give you. I just didn't want to do it in front of everybody else. It's kind of… personal," he whispered. Ryan reached out and took the box. He started to open it and she strained to see. It was an awkward angle and Chad was partially blocking her view.

"Wait. Somewhere a little more private maybe?" Chad asked. Ryan nodded and took his hand, dragging him down the hall. There was only one place he'd be taking Chad in that direction. The dance studio, his safe haven. Mrs. Evans waited a few minutes to be sure they were well on their way before following. She didn't want Ducky to know she was watching.

Sure enough, she reached the dance studio just as the door swung closed behind them. She leaned against the doorframe and looked in the window. The door didn't shut tight and she was able to hear. Ryan carefully tore the edge of the paper and pulled out a box. He removed the top and dropped the bottom as a red and white jacket unfolded in his hands. There was a large number 8 on the back with the name Danforth in block letters above it and Ryan, thankfully, turned it around so she could see the front. One sleeve had '08 on it, and there was a large letter E on the left chest. To the right was a name embroidered in cursive. Chad. It was Chad's letter jacket. Ryan was speechless. She was as surprised as the emotions written all over Ryan's face. This was more serious than he'd led her to believe.

"Do you like it? Is it okay?" Chad asked, nervously shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's your letter jacket," Ryan said, stunned. He kept looking from the jacket to Chad and back again.

"I thought you could wear it to like, school and stuff," Chad mumbled.

"But then wouldn't the kids at school know that we're… y'know, together?" Ryan asked. Mrs. Evans was beginning to think her son was a little socially slow. She'd picked up on the point the moment she'd realized what he held in his hands.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was hoping, if you're ready." Chad scuffed his feet on the polished floor. He was beginning to look dejected. Ryan rushed to put the jacket on.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready. Are you sure you are, though? I've been out for awhile, but you… well you're Chad Danforth, the ladies' man." Ryan took Chad's hands in his own. Mrs. Evans knew she shouldn't be watching, but she couldn't stop now.

"I can still like the ladies. I just love you more and I want everybody to know. I mean, our families know, shouldn't we let our friends know, too? So it's yours, if you're still mine." Chad was smiling shyly now. Mrs. Evans had seen plenty of Chad Danforth over the summer and even now that school was back in session, but she'd never seen him be so caring, so gentle. Normally he was loud and boisterous, but here, in what they had assumed was total privacy, he was quiet and reserved, nervous where he was usually confident. Ryan had calmed him down, just as he had built Ryan's confidence.

"This is the best gift ever," Ryan whispered, moving in closer.

"Happy birthday, Ry," Chad answered, leaning in.

Mrs. Evans turned away, not comfortable spying any longer, and counted the minutes on her watch. When five had gone by, she pushed open the door with an exaggerated shove and stepped a little more loudly than usual, hoping the noise would break them apart. She was successful and entered the room as the boys jumped apart, putting a fair amount of distance between each other.

"Mom!" Ryan exclaimed, rushing over to give her finger kisses.

"Ducky! What a lovely jacket. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" she asked pointedly. Both boys blushed.

"No, Mrs. Evans. I was just giving Ryan his birthday present," Chad spoke up. He was still nervous around her, as he should be. She eyed him knowingly. He had the decency to look sheepish. Ryan, however, was oblivious to it all.

"It's Chad's jacket, Mom. Isn't that great?" he asked, beaming. She couldn't help but smile for him, too. She took his face in her hands and kissed his cheeks.

"I'm so happy for you, Ducky. We'll have to have a chat later, yes?"

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. When he released her, she threw them both for a loop and briefly embraced Chad.

"Happy for both of you, of course," she said as he tensed and stood still, unsure of what to do. She released him and turned to leave.

"You boys ought to return to the party! I think Kitten is ready to cut into the cake." She winked at Ryan as she headed for the door.

"In just a minute, Mom, okay?"

"Sure thing, Darling. Don't be long," she warned and sauntered out of the room. She knew they would follow soon.

She was heading back towards the library and her labor reports, lost in thought, when she bumped into Gabriella. She looked lost and determined, as if searching for something. Or someone. Mrs. Evans knew immediately who the sweet girl was looking for. She sent her on her way to the dance studio with a warning and a wink. She stopped at the library door to watch Gabriella in her search for Ducky. She could hear the laughter coming from the living room and hoped against all hope that all East High students were half as caring and giving as the group of teenagers currently in the other room. Ducky was an Evans, after all. He would accept nothing less from the others. Her baby was growing up now, turning into the man she had always hoped he would be. She was just glad he had found somebody so loving to grow up with.


End file.
